My Shinigami
by LucyHannaLovesNaLu
Summary: AU: one day he'll saved me and one day he'll kill me.. a Shinigami that'll change my life. -NaLu RnR


"MAMA!" a

blond haired high school girl

scream, horrified at the

scene in front of her. She just

witnessed her mother being stabbed in

front of her by a stranger who wanted

some money from them.

The thief looked scared when he stared

at the woman he stabbed, blood rush on

his trembling hands coming from the

blonde's mother. He trembled in fear

while looking at the limp figure in front of

him "I-I to-told y-you... I ju-just wan-

wanted mo-money." the thief stammered

while trembling. He then pull out the

knife he just stabbed at the blonde's

mother's stomach and run away leaving a

scared and traumatized high school girl

with her mother bleeding.

"Lu-Lucy..." the woman who got stabbed

whispered smiling painfully at the

trembling figure who is now seating in

front of her "do-don't worry... it'll be all

fine..." she reassured wincing at the

painful feeling in her stomach. Lucy,

seeing this cried hard and shouted

"help" over and over again. Luckily a

man passed by and helps them. He

immediately called an ambulance.

~ a month passed! ~

"I'm going." Lucy said coldly. Since 'that'

incident happen, she haven't even given a

smile or even talk and have some

friends. Only one expression is always

plastered on her pretty face, 'frowning'.

Her father frowned and just nodded.

When he saw her daughter walked out

their mansion (yes, they are rich.) he

sighed. He already moved on about the

'incident' but his daughter hasn't.

~xXx~

Lucy walked towards the school but

came into halt when she arrived at a

bridge. The height is probably a 50 feet

with rushing water at the bottom. She

looked down and her frown deepened.

She looked up at the blue sky with

sorrowful eyes.

"What if I drown myself in there, mom?

Will I be with you then?" she whispered

softly while looking up. Wind passed her

and blew her hair. She smiled for the first

time in a month "I'll be coming then."

She said. She started walking towards the

edge of the bridge when a palm stops

her from going.

"What the hell are you thinking?" a man's

voice spoke. Lucy just stared at the palm

and didn't speak anything. "Hey? Are you

even listening?" the guy asked and shove

his hand aside. A man in her age stood

there with pink-spiky hair and a scaly

white scarf on his neck. He crossed his

arms and scowled at her "I can't believe

my client wanted to die early." He

muttered catching Lucy's attention.

"What do you mean?" she asked him,

confusion written on her frowning face.

"What I mean is, you wait until you die!"

he said still scowling.

"Then tell me when I'll die." She said

sarcastically while rolling her eyes. She

walked away forgetting her suicide

earlier 'Maybe I can continue later.' She

thought to herself.

"A year from now on, today is July 7

X790 you'll die on July 7 X791 at 6:30

pm." He said.

Lucy turns around and glared at the guy

"Stop joking around, what are you a

shinigami to predict that?" she asked

sarcasm clearly etch in her tone.

The guy just grinned at her and nodded

"Aye! I'm Natsu Dragneel; I'm the known

Fairy Tail's Shinigami 'the Salamander'."

He said proudly.

Lucy just stood there clearly

dumbfounded 'this guy is crazy!' she

thought and started walking again

towards her school to forgot this crazy

dude and come back home early to

continue her suicide.

"Hey… where are you going?" he asked

and followed after her.

"I'm wearing school uniform as you can

see… so where do you think I'd go?" she

asked clearly annoyed at the guy.

"Ahmm…" he hummed and stared at her

with his thumb and index finger on his

chin. His eyes lit up and an anime light

bulb lit up above his head "You're going

to a party!" he exclaimed while pointing

his index finger at her.

Lucy stared at him in disbelief "Idiot."

She muttered.

"I kno- hey! I'm not!" he said pouting.

"Prove it! You don't even know what a

school uniform is." She said not even

taking her eyes off the road.

"That short clothing you wear is the same

clothes my friends wear in a party! They

all wear such short clothing!" he said

referring to her short skirt.

Lucy sighed 'this guy is hopeless!' she

thought. "Natsu, right?" she asked and

looked at him. He nodded and grinned

widely "You're a Shinigami, right?" she

again asked. He again nodded. "How can

you prove that?" she asked.

Natsu's grinned widened. He looked

around. He pointed to some guy who is

intensely texting in his phone "That guy

will die today at 7:23 am." He said.

Lucy raised a brow and stared at her

watch on her left wrist, it says '7:22'. She

then turned her gaze to the chuckling guy

when he received a message. Tick tock

the watch sounded when it reaches 7:23.

She sighed. Why did she believe him

anyway?

Suddenly the guy crossed on the road not

even looking up or side to side when

suddenly a car passed by making him

flew to the other side. Lucy's eyes

widened and just stood there trembling

in fear. She again witnessed another

death in front of her eyes. She heard

other people rushing and running around

shouting for help. Natsu stood there

smugly "I told you so!" he said smirking.

Lucy stared at the guy 'is he really a

shinigami?' she thought to herself.

XxXxXxXxX

I'm sorry minna~

But it was such a long time that I can't remember the plot of my other stories.. but I'll try to continue it! I promise!

Btw.. this is a story that I made with someone but haven't posted.. and I thought "This is a good plot!" So yeah.. end!

-LucyHanna signing out!


End file.
